


Mega Punishment

by Anonymous



Series: Pokemon Stories [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Rape, Tail Fucking, Tail Sex, Threesome, Zoophilia, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A trainer finds out just how dangerous mega pokemon really can be. Even if they're your own.





	Mega Punishment

"Mega Aerodactyl use wing attack!" The trainer cheered watching his pokemon skillfully take down the opponent's weak Quilladin. The mega pokemon then screeched angrily at the opponent, causing him to fall backward in fear, "Good job, boy!" The trainer laughed, "Get out of here you fucking loser." He taunted as his opponent scrambled to his feet and ran away, returning his hurt pokemon into the pokeball. "You worthless fucking loser, go back home!"

"Finally." The trainer patted his dusty hands on his pants and looked around at the cavern they were in, "I've been trying to get a little bit of alone time in here but these shitty trainers just keep challenging me." He set his backpack down in a safe and quiet corner of the cave and watched his mega pokemon pace back and forth and occasionally scratch at the ground with one of his powerful talons. 

The trainer smirked as he watched his pokemon and he scratched at the growing bulge in his pants. "mm..battles always get me so worked up.." He sighed and reached into his pants to stroke himself. Mega aerodactyl looked up from what he was doing and approached his trainer, "Hmm you want some of this, huh boy?" He grinned at his pokemon and looked around to make sure no one was around before unzipping his pants and lowering them just enough to free his cock.

He looked up at his taller than usual pokemon and reached for his crotch, rubbing the rough scales until he found what he was looking for. The slit some pokemon's cocks were hidden in. Mega aerodactyl made soft chirping noises as he began to rub his slit gently, moving his finger in small circles. He dipped one of his fingers in, gasping as he felt the tight and warm flesh inside, "Maybe...we should try this out, huh?" He rubbed his pokemons stomach with one hand as he started to finger the pokemon's slit with the other.

Before long he saw the pokemon's cock started to poke out of the slit, but he could feel with his fingers that there was still a good amount of space around it. The young man positioned his body just the right way and wrapped his arms around his pokemon holding him close. The mega aerodactyl, missing his trainer's fingers inside him, bucked his hips toward his trainer. With a quick movement the head of the trainer's cock popped into the pokemon's slit, earning a moan from both of them at once.

The trainer was surprised by how wet the inside of his pokemon's slit was and started to push himself deeper inside. He could feel his cock start to meet his pokemon's cock that was buried inside and he moaned at how different it felt. His pokemon held him tightly and close to him, chirping with pleasure at his trainers every move. 

The man felt his pokemon claw into his back as he started to fuck into his slit roughly, not being very interested in his pokemon's pleasure. The mega aerodactyl didn't seem to care and let his trainer pleasure himself inside of him. Soft squishing sounds could be heard as the man gasped and panted against his pokemon. He cried out as the pokemon's cock hardened and squeezed his own. The sudden pressure caused him to cum instantly with a loud moan. Leaning into the pokemon's tight hold he breathed heavily, feeling comfort in his wings.

Suddenly the pokemon cooed and shoved the trainer away from him. With a confused yelp the trainer felt himself being forced into the ground. His dripping and softening cock dangled underneath him as the pokemon effortlessly held him in place. The sudden movement caused his pants to slide down leaving his ass exposed since the horny trainer never quite bothered with underwear. Not liking this vulnerable position the trainer struggled against his pokemon's grasp but there was no way that he would be able to pull himself away from the large creature.

The mega aerodactyl lifted his head and shrieked loudly and the trainer winced as he heard the shriek echo around the cave. "We have to go, everyone in the cave heard that." The trainer reached up and grabbed at the pokemon's foot that was on his head now, "People are going to come soon!" His voice cracked with panic as the pokemon tightened his grip on his hair and he felt the claws becoming dangerously close to cutting into his scalp, "Come on, what are you doing? c-mmph" The trainer's face was jammed into the floor as the pokemon started to hold him down with more weight.

Something wet pressed against the man's backside and he opened his mouth in surprise but ended up just coughing and choking on dirt. He felt the object slam against him but slide down and poke his balls instead. His hole was too tight for what he now knew was his pokemons penis to fit in without some work. 

He heard a roar of frustration from his pokemon as the mega aerodactyl shifted his body. He heard the faint sound of something dragging against the floor and then a very different object pressed against him. It felt pointier and flatter than he pokemon's penis and before he could figure out what it was he cried out in pain as he felt it being forced into him without being prepared at all. What little moisture that came from the pokemon's dripping cock wasn't nearly enough to prepare him for this.

The object tapered and opened him wider as the pokemon slowly slid it in. He tried to kick at the pokemon with his back legs but that only helped the pokemon slide the object in deeper. With a popping sound the object cut off suddenly as if it was some sort of triangular shape. The sudden difference in size made the trainer gasp as he felt like the object filled him up.

Mega aerodactyl's foot ground the trainer into the dirt more and he felt his skin being rubbed raw by the rough cave floor. He felt the pokemon's toes move his face slightly until his face was on it's side with his cheeks to the floor making it much easier for him to breathe. He was facing his backpack and had no way of turning around to see what was inside of him. After a while of stillness and only being able to hear his pokemon's chirping and his own deep breaths he cried out as the object inside him suddenly pulled backward. He could feel how tightly the object was plugged inside of him and winced in pain as he felt the pokemon try and fail to yank it out of him.

Instead of continuing to pull the object out the pokemon plunged it deeper inside of his trainer. He was unable to hold in his pained whimpers as he felt his insides being forced apart far wider than they had become accustomed to. He clenched his hands against the hard ground as he felt something hard and rough hit his backside. His stomach filled with dread as he finally realized what part of the pokemon was inside him. The trainer screeched in agony, scraping his nails against the ground as the first rocky spike on the pokemon's tail popped inside of him. 

The man's face felt red and hot when he heard the distinct sound of footsteps approaching. "N..no n-o aerodactyl please...someone's coming..." He tried harder to push his pokemon away but mega aerodactyl threw his head into the air and let out a loud and excited squawk.

"Well...What do we have here.." The trainer heard a familiar voice, "Quilladin, what do you think about this?" There were some waddling sounds and the bottom half of the quilladin he defeated earlier came into view.

"A...ah..no.." The trainer felt incredibly embarrassed as his mega aerodactyl wiggled his tail inside him. The spike on his pokemon's tail brushed his prostate "ah..mmph.." he moaned loudly at the small bit of pleasure it gave him, feeling his cock begin to harden against his will.

"You enjoy your pokemon fucking you with his tail, don't you?" The other trainer laughed, "You dirty little bitch."

"N-no i d-d-don-AH" He cried out again as the pokemon's spike rubbed against his prostate and his cock throbbed.

The trainer slapped his ass, "Stop lying, slut." His quilladin sat down directly in front of the moaning trainer, giving him a full view of the pokemon's penis hardening out of it's slit. "You have such a good and eager pokemon" He heard the other trainer say, his voice coming from different places as he paced around, trying to get a good view.

Seeming to be energized by now having witnesses the mega aerodactyl forced his tail further in his trainer, cooing and sounding more and more pleased as his trainer thrashed and cried. It wasn't long before the second spike slammed against his entrance before popping in as well. He trembled and shook as he felt the rough and lengthy tail scrape his sensitive and dry insides raw. He knew there must be a substantial amount of blood at this point considering all the pain he was in. The quilladin in front of him started to rub his cock with his blunt claws, watching the man's face contort in a unique mixture of pain and pleasure with glee.

The trainer's thighs shook with pain and exhaustion as the mega aerodactyl started to fuck in and out of his hole with his tail. The two sharp spikes dragging against his insides as the tail was pulled almost completely out and then slammed back into him. His burning insides and embarrassment made it impossible for him to tell how long he had been lying there crying and screaming. His pokemon's tail writhed inside of him, twisting around and curling up in an attempt to fill every crevice. 

He could hear the other trainer's heavy breathing louden as he got really close to him and he moaned loudly at the sudden pressure on his balls, "You love this, don't you?" He teased.

"N..no.." the trainer responded between his pokemon's thrusts, barely able to get any words out. He whimpered as the pressure moved to his penis and thrusted his hips forward into the warmth of the man's hand, "n..noo.."

The other trainer smirked evilly as his other hand rubbed the man's stomach, feeling the moving bulges of the large pokemon's tail. He started to jerk the trainer off until he was whimpering and crying and his cock was dripping when he suddenly stopped. Hearing the trainer start to sob and watching him thrust into the empty air needily excited him, "You're a lying slut." The trainer cried and continued to thrust into the air, desperately seeking release. He could barely process the other man's words let alone respond to him. "You dirty lying slut."

Feeling the final and much larger spike push up against him the trainer whined in anticipation and fear. He already felt impossibly full and was in so much pain. The last spike felt absolutely massive rubbing against him and he had no idea how much more space there even was inside his already bulging stomach.

With a loud grunt and a disturbingly loud squishing sound the final spike finally popped into the place. The trainer let out a bloodcurdling scream and his vision went white with pain. For a few slow minutes he knew nothing but the pain inside of him and the loud laughing of the man who had been watching. When he was finally able to acknowledge his surroundings he realized with horror that the quilladin took advantage of his scream to shove his spiny cock into his mouth. He tasted blood from the spiny penis cutting his tongue and moaned into the pokemon's penis as he felt the trainer start to touch him again.

In a shameful agony the trainer felt his balls contract as he came all over the man's hand and the cave floor. In the time he orgasmed he became incredibly aware of this horrible position he was in. The quilladin was fucking his mouth eagerly and his nose was pushed up against the pokemon's stomach as he gagged against the pressure in his throat. His own mega aerodactyl's tail was shoved so painfully far up his ass that his stomach ballooned out grotesquely and touched the floor.

Finally after what felt like hours or even days he felt the tail inside of him shrink and the spikes retract as his pokemon reverted to his normal form. The aerodactyl chirped as he popped the spade tail out of his trainer's ass and slapped him with it. the bottom half of the man's body collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and he gagged loudly as the quilladin came down his throat.

"That was the best show I've ever seen." he didn't move as he heard the other trainer's comment. He had forgotten that he was even there, actually. He felt the trainer's shoe nudge his side and observe his exhausted form. The man grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up, not seeming bothered by the saliva cum and blood that dripped from his mouth. He felt some light pressure around his neck and heard a click, "You and me..we're going to make a lot of money together." He felt him tug on the object that was now fastened around his neck, "Well actually...I'm going to make a lot of money." The man's voice and laughter faded out as he drifted off, the pain and exhaustion finally taking him.

**Author's Note:**

> not really too sure about this one or if it's any good but i figured i might as well post it since it's done.


End file.
